


Geoff, chill

by NightxPine



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, geoff's an insecure jealous baby in this one, hello trash can you are my new home, ryan just rolls with it, there is some sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightxPine/pseuds/NightxPine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: 'I was wondering if you could do gta ramwood with jealous Geoff please? Smut if you want to.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geoff, chill

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it may not have come out as jealous as it could have potentially been (does that even make sense I don't know, I'm tired as hell haha), but I rolled with it
> 
> As always,  
> Slàinte Mhath

Geoff didn't know why a meeting with another important gang leader would take place in a goddamn club of all places, but he would have to refrain from complaining. He needed to keep a good impression up. This deal was important. The man had said to come alone, so Geoff had dragged Ryan down to the club with him to pose as a waiter. He wasn't new to this; he'd been in the business for years. If the guy he was meeting with had any sense, he'd have done the same.

Ryan was wiping down the bar counter, eyes briefly meeting Geoff's as they passed. They each wore a concealed communicator in case of an emergency. The older man tried not to think about how Ryan's dark blue blouse flattered his torso and arms as he made his way to the corner booth seat where the other boss sat waiting. He was alone as far as Geoff could tell.

They greeted, shook hands, and after five minutes, as agreed, Ryan made his way over to their table.

"Hello, gentlemen, is there anything I can get you?" The accentuated southern drawl would never not take Geoff by surprise. They'd ordered a couple of drinks, and as Ryan walked away Geoff took a moment to appreciate the way the tight jeans hugged his ass. Turning back, he realised he wasn't the only one enjoying the view. A spark of possessive anger ignited in his mind.

As the night ran on, the other mob boss grew progressively flirtatious towards their personal waiter. What angered Geoff most was how Ryan was fucking _playing along_ as though he wasn’t already in a relationship with a dangerous crime lord. At one point, after Ryan brought out a third round of drinks, the man voiced his attraction.

“Wouldn’ mind having that fine piece of work under me.” His laugh was sleazy, and when he turned back to Geoff, the tattooed man pulled his lips back into a smile that was too flat and had too much teeth. Hard as it was, he kept himself collected. There was no doubt Ryan heard the comment, but the other side of the radio remained silent.

The conversation didn’t last for much longer after that, _thank God_ , and the deal was all but finished. All that was left was the paperwork. The man held out his hand, which Geoff gladly shook.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go ask if I can get something else.” He goddamn winked and Geoff nearly decked him in the face right there and then, deal be damned. Ryan’s reassuring voice in his ear was the only thing that convinced him otherwise. “Drinks are on me. Pleasure doing business with you, Geoff.”

Once he was out of earshot, Geoff immediately hissed through the communicator.

“Ryan, get your ass over here.”

“Geoff, it’s fine.” Geoff could practically _hear_ him rolling his eyes through the staticky noise. “It’ll look suspicious if we leave at the same time. Besides, I’m not letting you ruin all your preparation and work over something so petty.”

“You’re not something petty-“

“Geoff, please, I can take care of myself. Have some faith, yeah? Sometimes I feel like you forget I’m one of the most wanted men in Los Santos.” That did quell his incessant nerves somewhat. “If he tries anything, I’ll just leave. Easy.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright. Just- don’t be long.”

“Sure thing, boss. I’m gonna turn off the mic because I know you probably won’t be able to restrain yourself if you hear anything… upsetting.”

“Ryan, I swear to God-“

“He’s walking over. See you later, Geoff, love you.” And with that there was silence from the communicator.

*

The television was on, but Geoff was hardly paying attention to whatever program was on. He was on a rotation of glancing at the clock hung opposite him, to staring at the door, then back to blankly watching the TV screen. The steady, tuneless ticking of the second-hand droned on in the back of Geoff’s mind and he swore that it was mocking him.

It was late when the doorknob finally rattled and turned, and Geoff tried to feign passivity by not immediately springing to his feet. He decided to get straight to the point soon as Ryan shut the door behind him.

“So, what happened?”

“It was actually quite nice.”

“Nice. Really.” Geoff deadpanned.

“Yeah, we just talked.” The dark haired man raised an incredulous eyebrow. “He did ask when my shift ended, and if I had any plans for the night.” Ryan moved over to the dining table, unbuttoning the dark grey vest that was mandatory for him to wear and hanging it over the back of a chair.

“And?! What, did you suck him off?” The younger had a smirk playing on his lips and he calmly made his way over to a flustered Geoff.

“Why does that matter?” Ryan’s blue eyes were lidded half-mast. “Are you jealous of him, Geoffy?” When Geoff practically growled, he let out a hearty laugh, arms brought up to rest on the other’s shoulders. “Nothing happened,” he reiterated, “we just spoke and he slipped me his number which I promptly burned. Besides, I’m only interested in sucking dick if it’s yours.”

“Damn straight.” Geoff breathed as he kissed Ryan, gripping at the front of the other’s blouse as he led him to the bedroom.

*

A couple of days later, the man contacted Geoff, telling him when he could meet to seal the deal.

The night before the proposed date had Geoff and Ryan falling in bed together.

Ryan was writhing under Geoff’s attention, his back every so often arching off the mattress as the older man thrust sharply into him. Geoff never stopped touching the man below him, fingers digging into the pale flesh of his hips, his thighs, leaving red marks down his chest and torso, lightly trailing up his neck and arms.

Geoff was bent over Ryan’s body, harshly biting at the skin around his collar and neck. The younger had his legs wrapped tightly around Geoff, pulling him closer in as the tattooed man sucked dark purple marks along his jaw, licking and nipping at the now-sensitive skin.

Ryan had his head tipped back, panting noisily into the heavy air. His cock throbbed between their bodies. The small amount of friction produced against the skin of Geoff’s abdomen at every thrust wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, only reducing him into a babbling, incoherent mess.

As Geoff lathered the younger’s neck with hickeys and bruises, he’d whisper ‘mine’ into the skin, and only one time was Ryan lucid enough to breathe out ‘yours’.

*

The morning of the meet, Geoff made sure to dress Ryan up in a low-necked shirt, something that would easily bring attention to the plethora of marks against his pale skin.

When the mob boss arrived, Geoff was calmly stood in wait, expression neutral, as Ryan was positioned behind and to the right of his boss and lover. The man beamed at Geoff briefly before his eyes flicked to look behind Geoff’s shoulder.

The leader of the Fake AH crew watched as his eyes lit up in bewilderment before his gaze tracked down to what Geoff assumed was Ryan’s neck. He frowned ever so slightly, eyes darting back to carefully scan Geoff’s expression. Geoff tilted his chin up, the unspoken challenge radiating off of him in waves, and the other man gave a small nod of the head.

Safe to say, the proceedings went on with 100% more business and 100% less flirting. Geoff would even swear that the other man was trying to avoid looking at Ryan altogether. It seems he got the message loud and clear.


End file.
